Final Moments
by Missyfixit
Summary: DOTM -Minor Spoilers-  Shockwave and Soundwave take advantage of what might be their last time together before the inevitable.  Warnings inside


Pairing: SoundwavexShockwave (w/ Driller)

Warnings: tentacles, bondage, sticky!smut, energon-play

* * *

><p>Maybe this would be the last time, and maybe there would be a chance that they would manage a chance to see each other again. But it was in the middle of a war; <em>the <em>war. And there was a great chance that it was near its end. And also, there was a chance that their end was deathly close as well.

"Might as well make it count," Soundwave snickered, throwing Shockwave against a building, causing part of the wall to cave in. The communications officer grabbed at his lover's armor, greedily and impatiently.

Shockwave groaned, not from disapproval, but more from immediate arousal. He liked it when it was rough. Same went for Soundwave as well, and, Pit, if it was going to be their last time, why not make it the best? Why not do it the best they've ever done? No limits, no boundaries; Just desire and lust.

Tentacles snaked up Shockwave's back, making their way to his neck, wrapping around it gently. Soundwave pressed himself against Shockwave, dragging his glossa over Shockwave's ear finials. The tentacles wrapped themselves around the lower mech's neck one more time and tightened quickly, and a sharp gasp was heard from the purple mech.

"I'm surprised," Soundwave's tone was mocking. "Usually you put up more of a fight than this..."

As soon as those words rolled off of Soundwave's glossa, he was grabbed himself, by Shockwave's pet, Driller. Its tentacles pulled Soundwave away from the wall, and pinned him to the adjacent building. Shockwave was pulled towards Soundwave, and was slammed against him on the wall.

They were both soon engaged in a bout of violent and sadistic biting and clawing, drawing energon from wherever contact was made. Shockwave wiggled and writhed, managing to loosen Soundwave's grip that had made its way around the rest of his body. He slid his hands up and down his mate's chassis, smearing the energon over the silver plates. Soundwave threw his head back and slid his tentacles down around Shockwave's waist, grabbing his aft.

Shockwave attempted to grind their panels together, but Soundwave pushed him away with the grip he had on the other mech, holding him away, _teasing_ him. In return, the mechanical worm came around and gently snaked around them both, then suddenly gripped tightly crushing them together.

Driller's smaller tentacles ran up along Soundwave's legs, and gripped at the edges of his panel, demanding for it to be opened. And in return, Soundwave's tentacles ran over Shockwave's panel, rubbing roughly against it.

Almost in sync, both mech's panels retracted, exposing extended spikes, and neglected valves. Either mech's tentacles found their way to fondling and invading them, causing more and more tension to fill the air around them.

Shockwave's optic was growing heavy, starting to close slightly as his port was filled, getting roughly abused, and his cable being pumped hastily, the tentacles doing their best to get what they could out of this, and fast.

Soundwave fell silent as he was taken; spark racing, chassis overheating, but nothing escaping his vocal processor. For him, both of his ports were filled, Driller living up to its name, plowing in and out of him, trying its best to get _something_ out of Soundwave.

After moments of efforts, it was enough to get Soundwave to break, and a high-pitched screech pierced the air as the communicator hit his peak, overload ripping through his systems. And it wasn't long till Shockwave hit his as well. Both mechs arched and writhed as ecstasy charged their sparks and assaulted their systems.

On the verge of going into stasis, the tentacles from either mech subsided, Driller finding sanctuary below the concrete and asphalt beneath the two mech's feet. Both collapsed, finding comfort within each other's arms, but only for a brief moment.

"And with that," Shockwave stood, composing himself. "All I can say is that I hope to see you again someday, because I know that-"

"This is the end." Even with his monotone voice, the tone of sorrow was present in Soundwave's words.

Shockwave felt his spark sink, knowing that he would never have a moment like this again. He wanted to ensure that they would both survive, that the Decepticons would win the war. But he knew, with the deepest dread, that their fate had been sealed, that the end was inevitable.

They both looked down the street, knowing that this was only the beginning of the end.

"I love you, Shockwave." Soundwave whispered.

Shockwave nodded, trying to keep himself together. "As do I, Soundwave."


End file.
